My Love is Vengeance
by mysticdragon88
Summary: After Inuyasha dies, Kagome and Sesshomaru 'fall in love'... but when Naraku finds out, will he use their relationship as a weapon?


Hey! This is a first so I really need all the tips and pointers I can get. Just a few things before you read the story...: italics = thinking in the character's mind *place* = switch to a different location where another scene will take place ~Flashback~ indicates a flashback please feel free to ask any questions or give any suggestions or comments on the story!  
  
***  
My Love is Vengeance: Chapter 1  
***  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were on their journey seeking for the jewel shards again. As they approached a western village in Japan, a thick poison covered the surrounding area.  
  
The village was starting to creep Kagome out. Not a single person was in the village. Shippo ran into one of the houses...  
  
Shippo: Anyone home?  
  
The house was dead silent. Shippo immediately ran out of the house. Miroku and Sango looked through other houses, not a single resident was at their house.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed a noticable scent. The scent seemed so familiar and recognizable to him. At the very next second, its form placed itself comfortably into his memory... Naraku.  
  
The dog hanyou looked around and around in the village, there were only mountains and hills about the area. There was no sign of Naraku's fortress.  
  
i could there be a barrier anywhere? /i  
  
Kagome: Do you sense naraku's castle? Inuyasha: Come on Kagome...  
  
Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha back and held tight and he took off towards the western exit of the resident-less village.  
  
Shippo: Can't you run any slower so that we could catch up with you? Miroku: Naraku's castle must be somewhere around here. Sango: Kilala!  
  
At the tone of its master's voice, the demon kitty transformed into a powerful creature. Shippo, and Sango jumped onto Kilala's back and rode off into the sky following Inuyasha. Miroku kept up with Inuyasha's pace.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha, while carrying Kagome on his back, leaped over a large valley. Kilala lowered itself onto the ground and picked up Miroku. Kilala took flight again but, a flock of Naraku's poisonous insects loomed into sight. They started forming a thick wall of themselves.  
  
Miroku: I'll take care of this... Sango: (grabbing Miroku's right hand) Don't do it or else you'll die from the poison. Miroku: But then, how are we going to pass through them? Shippo: Fox fire!  
  
Shippo hurled several fire balls at the insects and a hole formed. Kilala quickly flew through the hole and reached the other side of the insect wall.  
Kilala continued to fly forward until, a protective barrier blocked them from entering the area it covered. There, Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome inside...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the trees and bushes. A demon unexpectedly appeared from the bushes. Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Demon: You have shards of the Shikon no Tama. Give them to me! Inuyasha: Stop your talking and let's get this over with.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second, sensing the the two demon winds which created the Wind Scar. Inuyasha opened his eyes and slashed through the void of the two demon winds colliding. A clash of winds scathed the demon.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked a little further and saw a miasma-covered castle... i It's Naraku's Castle. Naraku, I'm coming.../i.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go in... are you ready, Kagome? Kagome: Yeah, I'm right behind you.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into an open prairie. A breeze flew by but, it wasn't one of those comfortable winds, it was eerie. It seemed so familiar to Inuyasha. Finally, the wind sorceress, Kagura, appeared...  
  
Kagura: How nice of you to come, Inuyasha. Inuyasha: Shut up, Kagura, and where's Naraku? Kagura: I'm afraid that will be something you will never know!  
  
Kagura opened her fan and created a swift wind, cutting through the air around it.  
  
Kagura: You might as well give up. You are no match for Naraku now that he almost collected all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Inuyasha: He doesn't have all of them just yet! He still needs the ones Kagome has... and until the day he has all of the shards of the jewel, he's still got me to deal with!  
  
Inuyasha dodged the blows, but he had to get to Naraku as quick as he could. Inuyasha colsed his eyes again and started to focus... the Tetsusaiga turned red.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to unleash Bakuruuha, Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. He continued to keep his eyes closed. He started to trace the two demon winds that collided. He cut through the void of the two demon winds.  
  
But before he knew it, Kagura had escaped. However, he had managed to knock over the massive doors to the secluded palace...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the castle, and as the smoke dispearsed...  
  
... standing there was Naraku, greeting them...  
  
Naraku: So you have finally arrived, Inuyasha... Inuyasha: You're gonna pay for all you've done (quick pause) so prepare to fight!  
  
***End of Chapter!***  
  
Please tell me what you think! Ask any questions... I'll be updating more after I get some reviews.  
  
Anyways, till next time! 


End file.
